


The mermaid and the chef

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O Friendship, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chef Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cute Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, EXO AU, EXO Fantasy, EXO Smut, Fantasy, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kaisoo AU, M/M, Mermaid Jongin, Mermaids, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Sex, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Urban Fantasy, jongin smut, kaisoo fantasy, kaisoo fluff, kaisoo smut - Freeform, kyungsoo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Kyungsoo still can't believe that he got the job he studied for: he's going t be the personal chef of Kim Jongin, the most famous model of Korea. Everyday he goes at his big house, he cooks meals for him, paying attention to his diet, that allows him to eat just fish, and to all the other rules his manager gave him, such as not having any kind of interaction with Jongin. Why all those rules? Why does that house seem more like a prison to him? Is it probably because Jongin has a secret?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! So, when the beautiful photoshoot of Jongin for Vogue came out i saw lot of edits of him as mermaid and lot of people asking for a ff with mermaid Jongin, so i tried and i wrote this. I'm scared to post it because i think it's very different from my other ff, because i tried to write more, to make it longer, since you often ask me to make my ff longer. My fear is that is boring, i hope it's just my thought and you're going to enjoy it, i worked a lot on this story!   
> Please let me know what you think, i always love to read your comments!  
> p.s: sorry for my mistakes, but English is not my first language

“ Kyungsoo? Hey Kyungsoo? What is wrong with you? Please Soo talk to me, you’re scaring me, you’re pale and you’re staring at the phone, what happened?”

Kyungsoo took a deep breathe while giving his phone to his best friend Chanyeol who was sat next to him, on Kyungsoo’s couch, in the living room of his small apartament.

It was Chanyeol’s birthday and like every year they spent it together. They met each others when they were very young, Kyungsoo was always scared by that giant boy, he thought that he was a bully, but then one day he cought him while he was setting free all the animals inside the laboratory of their school, he saw his soft soul and his love for the world, he helped him and since that thay they became best friends.

Even if they had to separate from each others for a few years when chanyeol went abroad to study music and kyungsoo decided to start to study to became a chef, their friendship had never ended and now that chanyeol was back to korea they were making up for lost time.

Kyungsoo was about to drink his second beer, while chanyeol was talking about his boyfriend Baekhyun, when he received a text that he didn’t expect.

Chanyeol was now reading it.

“ Do Kyungsoo you lucky motherfucker!” he screamed huggin him.

Kyungsoo had always loved to cook, since he was little, it was a family’s passion. Both his parents were very good in the kitchen, that was why he decided he wanted to become a chef, so he started to study. He was very good, all his professors always had just compliments for him, he always passed all the tests, even the final one, so now he was a professional chef, he just needed a professional kitchen where to actually work.

The message was from one of his professors: do you know the model kim jongin? I’m sure you do, everyone knows him, anyway his manager is looking for a personal chef at his home, it seems that our model has a particular diet, typical of rich people, and he asked to our school for someone, I suggested your name. He told that his diet is full of fish and you’re good at cooking fishes, so probably in these days you will receive a call from his manager.

Of course, he knew Kim Jongin. He was the most requested and famous model in that moment, and even if Kyungsoo wuld have never admitted to anyone he was fascinated by him, everyone was, men and women, Jongin was very beautiful, he had something that the others hadn’t, you just couldn’t not love him and his beauty. He also knew that he was a very private person, not even his biggest fans knew a lot about his private life, and also for this he liked him, he liked the fact that he wanted to live his life, without gossips or this kind of things.

“ you’re going to be the chef of a famous person Kyungsoo, you’re going to be rich, please I want his autograph, tell him that the lgbt community loves him, we also think that he’s one of us”

Kyungsoo was now realizing the message and laughing at his friend’s words.

“ it can’t be true”

“ well I’m pretty sure he’s gay, or bi, you’re not sure he’s straight”

“ not that Yeol! I mean, is it really happening? Wait, he hasn’t called me yet, so it’s not done yet, my professor just gave him my number”

“ be positive Soo and I’m sure you’re going to be his chef, I mean you’re good, very good, and you’re sexy”

“ what does that mean? Yeol, I’m going to cook for him, and I’m not sexy”

“ you can cook and give him a coc…”

Kyungsoo didn’t let him finish and hit him with a pillow.

They began to fight with pillows, laughing.

He was happy, so happy. He was having fun with his best friend, probably he was going to get a good job.

Yes, he felt very happy.

That night he fell asleep smiling, while in the other room chanyeol was snoring.

“ Soo wake up, your phone is ringing, kyungsooooooooooooooooooo fucking wake up or I’m going to answer to that phone saying that you’re going to be the chef for jongin because you want to fuck him”

That was one of the most traumatic mornings ever, after chanyeol’s words kyungsoo immediately woke up and took his phone from chanyeol’s hand, answering the call.

“ yes?”

“ are you Kyungsoo?”

“ yes, I am”

“ your professor gave me your number, I’m mr Lee, Kim Jongin’s manager”

Kyungsoo was happy to be still in the bed, because his legs were shacking too much.

“ I don’t know if your professor already told you about this job”

“ just that you need a personal chef for mr Kim”

“ yes, he has a particular diet we can say, so we need someone who is good at cooking but also with other qualities, so are you free this afternoon? Tell me your adress, I’ll send you a car, I want to see you, ask you some things and see if you're suitable for his job”

“ yes I’m free, of course! thank you so much Mr lee for the opportunity!”

“ we’ll see”

“ so? What did he say?”

“ he has a very cold voice, anyway he wants to see me this afternoon”

“ was he jongin?”

“ no, his manager, mr lee”

“ are you scared?”

“ I’m very scared, yeol, I want this thing to work, I want that job, I can’t screw up”

“ and you won’t”

“ he said he’s looking for someone who is good at cooking, but he want other qualities too, I wonder what he meant”

“ maybe he wants to know you if you’re a top or a bottom, and your kinks, for jongin you know”

“ does your boyfriend know that you always talk about sex?”

“ yes, but you know, with him, I don’t talk about sex, I do the sex”

Kyungsoo laughed.

Chanyeol had lunch with him and after some very bad suggestions for the job interview, he left.

“ you can do it” said chanyeol before leaving.

“ yes I can do it” he repeated to himself while getting ready.


	2. Chapter two

Right in time an expensive black car parked in front of him. He didn’t expect to see Jongin, but at least his manager, but inside there was just an old driver, who barely said hi to him.   
He was excited, but scared. He needed to calm down, to think, because he was going not only to meet a celebrity, but more important he was going to have a chance that he couldn’t lose. He had studied a lot for that, he knew that he was ready for such a work, he just needed to believe in himself and being professional.   
After half an hour the car stopped. The sun was so bright that it wasn’t easy to look around. He heard a noise, in front of him a big gate was opening.   
“ I guess that is my way” he whispered.   
When his eyes got used to the light of the sun he looked around, but he couldn’t understand where he was, all around him there was a big garden, full of trees, flowers, a swimming pool and also a fountain. What a waste of water. It really looked like the garden of a rich person. It was all so clean, calm, that he hardly believed that he was still in seoul.   
The house in front of him was the opposite of the garden, if that looked like the garden of an ancient villa, with all those statues and the fountain, the house was very modern. The walls of the façade were replaced by windows, everything was so white and perfectly clean that it was shining under the light of the sun.   
He was almost at the door when a woman appeared.   
“ the chef, am I right?” she asked smiling.   
“ yes, I’m do kyungsoo”   
“ come in, mr lee is waiting for you”.   
If the outside was all white, the inside was all blue, or better all kinds of blue he could imagine, some walls had a cold tone of blue, other a warmer one, and the way the walls were painted almost gave the illusion of being under the sea. He liked that!  
He followed the lady till a studio, the only walls that till now weren’t painted in blue.   
Behind a desk, talking at the phone, there was a man. He couldn’t understand his age, because he seemed old but also young at the same time. Probably he was about fourty, but he looked really good, and very busy with that call.   
Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do. He didn’t feel at ease standing there, but he didn’t want to sit, maybe he had to wait for his invitation.   
He was sweating, he couldn’t do the wrong move.   
Finally the phone call ended.   
“ Kyungsoo, take a sit, please”  
His voice was very deep and cold.   
“ we talked at the phone, I’m mr lee, jongin’s manager”  
“ it’s a pleasure to meet you sir”  
“ so, I’ll be direct with you kyungsoo, I can’t waste my precious time”  
Kyungsoo nodded.  
“ I’m looking for a chef that is very good, especially at cooking fish. Jongin has a particular diet to follow, because of his health, so he eats just fish, you have to cook fish in different ways, every day”   
Kyungsoo nodded again. Yes, he could do it. He was good with fish, and he also had lot of fantasy, he loved to follow traditionals recipies, but also to create new ones.   
“ but I need more from you. First of all privacy, I don’t know if you are a fan of jongin, I don’t care, but here in this house you are just a chef, so you don’t need to know where he is, you don’t have to ask about him, talk to him, you just cook his food”   
He could understand the situation, but he thought that all those rules were little bit too much.   
“ you won’t talk about this house with stangers, family and friends, everything you see and hear can’t reach the people outside this house,if you do it we will know it, trust me and there will be consequences”  
Ok, kyungsoo now was more scared than worried.   
At first he thought that maybe mr lee was just kidding, but he was serious. He almost felt as if he was going to work for the president.   
“ so, good cooking skills and privacy. Also be always punctual, always”  
Kyungsoo nodded.  
“ is everything clear? Your professor talked good about you, so do you want this job?”  
Yes! Of course he wanted it, but then why a part of him was not that sure? Because of all those rules? Well, he didn’t agree with them, but he could also understand the situation, at the end he just had to go there, cook, and nothing else. He could do it   
“ yes, I accept it”  
“ Good, so here it is all the things you have to know, the hours of work, the menu, his allergies and other things, you need to know every word that I wrote on the paper. Mr Do, I’ll watch you”

When kyungsoo left the house his legs were still shacking.   
The driver took him back home.   
Chanyeol called him, but he needed to take a moment alone before talking to his best friend.   
He did it. He had the job of his dreams, he had worked a lot for that and not only he was going to work as chef, but he was going to be the chef of kim jongin, the most famous Korean model!   
He knew that it would not be an easy task, all the rules that mr lee told still scared him.   
But he could do it, he had to, that was the chance of his life.   
He was going to sit and read the paper he had given to him when chanyeol suddenly entered.  
“ sorry, you didn’t answer at the phone, I got worried! Maybe they kidnapped you!”   
Kyungsoo laughed.   
“ no, sorry I made you worry, I’m safe”  
“ you have to tell me everything”.   
Kyungsoo knew that from now on he couldn’t say everything to chanyeol, it wasn’t beause he didn’t trust him, he was his best friend, but mr lee kind of scared him, so he had to do as he told him.   
“ so you won’t tell me about which underwear jongin uses”  
“ what? No chanyeol, I’m just going to be his chef, probably I will never see him, I’ll just cook and go home till the next day”  
“ I’m so proud of you Soo, we have to celebrate!”  
“ wait, let me first check if tomorrow I already have to start to work, I can’t go there with an hangover”  
“ wow, look at you, already leaving me alone, for jongin’s butt”  
“i… you’re unbelievable”.


	3. Chapter three

Luckily the next day he was still free so chanyeol stayed there till late, they drank and had fun, celebrating his new job.   
The following day, as all the times he drank with chanyeol, he had a headache. He took a pill and while drinking his coffee he finally started to read the papers mr lee gave him.   
WORK HOURS: every day, even at festivity, lunch at noon and dinner at 8 pm. BE HERE HOURS EARLIER TO BE SURE THAT FOOD WILL BE READY FOR THAT TIME  
DIET: jongin doesn’t eat meat and carbohydrates, just fish, fruits and vegetables. He can drink just water. He likes lot of salt in his food. No sweets.   
RULES: don’t go around the house, you’re going to be in the kitchen only. Never take photos of the house and of people inside it, never tell the address and details of where and for who you work. 

So jongin just ate fish, vegetables and fruits. What a strange diet, he wondered if it was a life style, a trending diet or for a health problem. Luckily there were lot of fishes and he knew lot of ways to cook them, using also vegetables.   
“ so I’m going to work for a model but I will never see him and i can’t tell anyone that I work there” he said little bit disappointed. But he could understand that Mr Lee wanted extreme privacy for the boy.   
He was going to start the following day. He was excited, a lot, but he also felt the pressure. Yes he had the job, but they could still fire him whenever they want, so he wasn’t safe, he would have had to work a lot in order to always keep that job.   
Before going to sleep, out of curiosity, he goggled jongin to see what information there were about him.   
He was an orphan, he was younger than him, he started to work with Mr lee since he was little, modeling for kids clothes, and he became very requested, so he started to work for big names of the fashion world, he also appeared in some movies.   
No info about his past, his personal life.   
He watched his photos. Yes, Jongin was a rare beauty. There was something in him, something that made him look so perfect to not be human or real. He was sexy, but that sexyness that is in a certain way pure, like a god that humans can just admire, but not touch. He was sure that such a good looking guy like him wasn’t single or at least had his bed full every night. Chanyeol was sure that he wasn’t straight, well maybe he could be right, but even if he wasn’t straight nothing would have changed.   
Kyungsoo was bisexual, he had never told it, never came out, chanyeol knew it, but because he understood it and kyungsoo was glad that his friend always understood everything about him, so he had never had to actualy tell it. He had never understood why he was so scared to tell it, to come out, probably it wasn’t even fear of being judged, he was just lazy. Yes, he often thought about that, he thought that people didn’t need to know his sexuality, it was a private thing, so he didn’t have to bother to tell it.  
Still with Jongin’s photos in his head he fell asleep.  
His alarm went on at seven o’clock. He knew that he could have slept a little bit more, but he was so anxious that he wanted to arrive in time, not a minute later.   
After a rich breakfast, some texts from chanyeol about jongin and his bed, he took his car and left home.   
When he arrived in front of the gate a man in black was there.   
“ you must be the chef, you can leave the car to me, I’ll park it at the private parking of the house, you’ll find it here when you leave”.   
Kyungsoo had never allowed anyone, not even chanyeol, to drive his car. It was old, he knew that, sometimes he wondered how it could still work, but he loved it, it was his grandfather’s car, he left it to him when he died. But he couldn’t say no to that man, so he just got off and left the car to him. Meanwhile the gate opened.   
He noticed plants, flowers and statues that he didn’t see the first time there, that garden was a paradise, he loved it, he would have loved to go around and discover every corner of it.   
The lady of the other time opened the door.   
“ glad to see you again mr do, follow me I show you the kitchen. Mr lee will come later to see how your first day of work was”.   
The kitchen was bigger than his apartment. He was already in love with it, it was so big, clean and full of things.   
But he noticed that he was alone.   
“ am I going to work alone?”   
He preferred to work alone, but maybe just a person to help him wasn’t a bad idea.   
“ yes, mr lee doesn’t like to have lot of people in the house”  
“ I noticed” he thought.   
“ you can find everything you need here, in case, just ring that bell and I’ll come. At 11.50 a waiter will be here to take the lunch and serve it to mr kim”  
Kyungsoo nodded. Finally he was alone, in that big kitchen. He was used to listen to some music while cooking but he had to be professional.   
He began to explore it, to understand where things were.   
The fridge was the biggest he had ever seen, even bigger than the ones they had at the school where he studied. And it was full of fishes.   
For that day he was going to cook a sole with some grilled vegetables, it was simple but everyone loved it. He thought that it was the right dish to start with.   
“ kim jongin is going to eat this!” he exclaimed while cooking it.   
He still couldn’t believe it.   
He wasn’t good just at cooking, another of his abilities was how he presented his dishes, his professor said that he was a chef artist. He liked that his dishes were good not only to eat, but also to see.   
As chanyeol always said: the mouth wants to have fun, but also the eyes. Of course he talked about blowjobs and not food.   
At 11.50 someone entered the kitchen. It was a young man.   
“ it’s nice to meet you Kyungsoo, I’m Jongdae”  
“ hi jongdae, it’s nice to talk to someone, I felt lonely here” he said smiling.   
“ I know what you mean!”  
“ you work here for long time?”  
“ an year, do you want to ask me about jongin?”  
Kyungsoo blushed  
“ don’t worry, I understand you, thanks to my task I have the luck to see him, he’s very beatiful, more than you can imagine, but very silent, he’s always kind to me, now it’s better if I go, sorry, mr lee would kill me if I don’t serve lunch in time”  
“ I see, thank you for the chat!”.   
“ and now?” he asked to himself.   
Of course he couldn’t live, also the woman told him that mr lee would come to see what he did. So he just had to wait, in that big kitchen, since he wasn’t allowed to go around the house.   
He began to clean and already think about the dinner.   
He had just washed some salad for the evening when mr lee came in.   
“ Mr Lee” he said bowing.   
“ do you like the kitchen? Beautiful isn’t it?”  
Kyungsoo nodded.   
He was scared, did jongin already eat? Did he like his food? Was mr lee going to fire him because jongin didn’t like it?   
“ jongin ate your lunch”  
Kyungsoo’s legs were shacking.   
“ he liked it”  
He was screaming inside for the happiness.   
“ he said that it was simple but very good”  
“ thank you, really”  
“ so see you for dinner new chef” he said before leaving him alone again.   
He did it. His first lunch as professional chef was a success.   
When he left the house the sun hit him, it was hotter than the morning, he couldn’t wait to go home and take a rest before the dinner.   
For dinner he decided to cook some shrimps. He had cooked enough fish to always understand its quality and the food that they gave him to cook there was perfect, it looked like they had just fished it few minutes earlier.   
This time to enter the kitchen wasn’t the guy from lunch, Jongdae, but another guy, he looked older, but he was very charming.   
“ hi, you must have met my collegue, I’m Junmyeon”  
“ Kyungsoo, the new chef”  
He wanted to talk, but unlike jongdae, junmyeon wasn’t a chatty guy, he just took the dish and left him alone again.   
Should he wait again for mr lee? Or did he have to leave?   
Fortunately, the lady, whose name he still didn’t know, went to say that he could leave.   
His first day of work ended.   
He was exhausted, mostly because of all the anxiety he had. But he did it.   
“ good job kyungsoo” he exclaimed to himself before falling asleep


	4. Chapter four

Between a fish and another a week already passed. Every day was the same, it became a routine. He woke up, had breakfast, went to jongin’s house, he cooked, he just chatted for a few minutes when he saw jongdae, for the rest of the day the only person who spoke to him was mr lee sometimes. Then he went back home and returned to work for the dinner and then home again. He was always so tired, he managed to go out just twice with chanyeol, but he fell asleep, once while they were watching a movie, the second time at a restaurant.  
Another day of worked started, that day was particulary hot.  
He wante to try a dish that sometimes gave him some problems: swordfish with vegetables. It happened that he overcooked that fish or he didn’t cook it enough, but he felt confident that day.  
It took more than usual but just in time his dish was picked up and served.  
He was thinking about what to do for dinner when someone entered the kitchen. Usually the only person who went to him after a meal was mr lee.  
“mr lee, hello”  
“ I’m jongin” said a voice.  
Kyungsoo was happy not have any dishes in his hands, because for the surprise he would have dropped them.  
He turned and there, in the kitchen, there was kim jongin.  
He was wearing casual comfy clothes, but still, he looked amazing. He was perfect, he wanted to touch him because he couldn’t believe that he was a real person, but that god was in front of him.  
He was real.  
“i…i..” he was shacking  
Jongin smiled.  
“ sorry, I didn’t want to scare you”  
“ you didn’t, I’m just…surprised”  
“ I know, I’m sure that mr lee told you that we can’t talk”  
Kyugsoo blushed ad nodded.  
“typical. Anyway, he is not here and I really want to talk to the new chef”  
Kyugsoo began to sweat. He was sure that jongin was going to tell him that the lunch sucked.  
“ I have never ate such delicious food like when you started to work here!”  
What? Did jongin just compliment him?  
“ your name is kyungsoo, am I right?”  
Kyungsoo’s mouth was dry, he nodded.  
“ you’re amazing! Really, I know that it’s not easy to just cook fish every day, previous chefs weren’t that bad, but after few days they kept cooking the same things, but you, you’re an artist! Not only your food is delicious, but it looks good too” he stopped an stared at him: “ look very good”.  
What was that? No, of course. He was talking about the food.  
“ I’m very glad you like what I cook, really, thank you so much”  
“ do you like working here?”  
“ yes, I like it”  
“ are you….you look scared to talk to me, don’t worry, I’m not telling it to mr lee and he is not going to suddenly appear” he said smiling.  
“ sorry, I’m just, surprised”  
“ I’d like to talk more with you, if only…..”  
If only what?  
“ well, I have to go, kyungsoo it was a pleasure to meet you, really and thank you again for your food!”  
And as he appearead in the kitchen, jongin left.  
Did kim jongin just talk to him? did that really happen?  
Kyungsoo had to drink, his mouth was too dry.  
He saw and talked to jongin. He was so beautiful, he was better than in photos.  
Just one thing was the same: his smile, he had a sad smile. He couldn’t explain but he always thought that maybe that was his style when he took photoshoots, it gave him a mysterious look. But he had that mile even in real life, it was beatiful but there was something sad about it, like he was smiling but with that smile he was covering something.  
He said that he would like to talk more to him, if only…if only what?  
“ kyungsoo, mind your own business” he kept saying to himself while going back home.  
He kept thinking about his meeting with Jongin the whole day, even while he was cooking his dinner.  
He was ready to leave when someone entered the kitchen. Maybe jongin again?  
He was already excited to meet him again, but when he turned around he found just mr lee who looked at him curiosly probably because his big smile was disappearing after realizing that he wasn’t jongin.  
“ I have a new task for you, tomorrow at evening we’ll have guets, actually we will be about 30 people, I’ll let you know the right number tomorrow morning, they are important people, so you need to cook good, as you did till now. Tomorrow morning I’ll let you also know the menu I’d like you to prepare, since you have to cook for more people you should stay here tomorrow afer lunch, so you can start earlier to cook, is it okay? Of course I’ll pay more for tomorrow dinner”  
He had never cooked for so many people, but he knew that he could do it, also extra money were always a good thing.  
“yes mr lee, no problem”  
“ perfect, have a nice evening then, see you tomorrow”.

He knew that he couldn’t talk about jongin, but he needed to. So as soon as he arrived at home he called chanyeol telling him to have a late snack together. At first he thought of just telling him about it with a message or calling him, but even if he knew that it was impossible and ridicolous, he was afraid that somehow mr lee would have discovered it, maybe he kept his phone under control.  
“ oh my god, kyungsoo, you saw jongin” exclaimed chanyeol when he told him.  
“ you talked with jongin, kyungsoo!”  
“ I know!”  
“ was he sexy? Of course he is”  
“ he’s more than sexy chanyeol, I can’t explain how handsome he is with words, he shines”  
“ are you going to see him again?”  
“ I don’t know, I don’t think so, we can’t do it, he came to me just because mr lee wasn’t there and he wanted to say thanks for the food”  
“ awwww it’s so romantic, this forbidden love”  
“ i would’t call it like that”  
“ listen, I’m sure that you hit on him, he will come to talk to you again in the kitchen, where no one can see you, he will slowly kneel in front of you and you are going to receive the best blow job of your life, or maybe you’re going to suck him, oh god you’re going to suck jongin’s dick!”  
“ chanyeol, no one is going to suck dicks, at least not me and especially not jongin’s one”  
“ never say never Soo”  
“ talking about sucking dicks, go to your boyfriend, I’m tired and he probably already misses you”  
Chanyeol kissed him on the cheek and left him.  
What a strange day, full of feelings and surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! I have a news for you, i wrote a book! Unfortunately it's in my mother tongue, so in Italian, and i know that lot of you are not Italian, but hoping to have some italian readers, or maybe some of you know italian, i'll tell you about this project!
> 
> So to have my book really published and seeing it in book shops i have some steps, the first is to reach 200 pre orders in 6 months! So these are the numbers between me and the dream that i have since i was a kid. It's an urban fantasy, and of course my principal characters are not straight ;)
> 
> I hope with my whole heart to reach this first step and to see my dream becoming true.
> 
> I leave you the links of the official facebook and twitter accounts and the link of the website where you find the plot, the first chapters to read and where you can pre order it ( it ships also outiside Italy)
> 
> twitter:https://twitter.com/TalesfromIona
> 
> facebook: https://www.facebook.com/Tales-from-Iona-di-Valentina-Zanetti-403796626875449/
> 
> bookroad: https://www.bookroad.it/prodotto/tales-from-iona/?fbclid=IwAR3F-iYSPsCvZSrci-0jSu3uf8KsTD7xGBJYheXcd
> 
> Thank you to everyone who will pre order it or who will help me to promote it, at this first step promotion is very important.
> 
> Thank you again also for reading this ff, i hope you like it ;)


	5. Chapter five

That day was going to be tough.   
Since he knew that he would have went back home late he took a backpack, with a toothbrash, a sandwich, some water and a book.   
For lunch he already knew what to cook, something easy, he would have cooked something better for dinner since there would have been guests.   
“ hey, are you ready for the big dinner?” asked him jongdae wen he went into the kitchen  
“ I guess so, I will have to cook for more people so it won’t be easy, but I can do it”  
“ that is the right spirit” he said to him winking.   
After having decided what to cook for dinner, he already prepared all the ingredients and decided to take a little break before starting to cook again.   
He cleaned the kitchen and he changed his clothes.   
“ and now?”  
Mr lee didn’t want him to go around the house, but he couldn’t spend his break in the kitchen.  
Right in that moment mr lee himelf entered.   
“ you can spend the time you need before dinner in the garden if you want. Kyungsoo, this evening, you have to work hard, no mistakes”  
“Yes, of course, I’ll do my best!”  
Finally he was in that garden, a too big garden. He was ready to explore it.   
He saw so many flowers and plants that he had never seen, probably they were tropycal, and lot of statues, it was like a museum of ancient art. He wasn’t good at art, but he recognized some gods and goddesses.   
“ he’s Poseidon” exclaimed a voice behind him.   
Jongin was going towards him. He was wearing tight jeans and a sleeves red shirt that showed his muscled arms.   
He looked like one of the statues of the garden.   
“that statue in front of you, he’s Poseidon, the god of the sea”  
“Do you like mythology?”  
“I like lot of things, hi Kyungsoo” he said smiling.   
Kyungsoo was happy that he already felt hot because of the sun, because that sweet smile from jongin made him sweat.   
“ so you have to work the double this evening, I’m sorry”  
“ what? Why are you sorry? This is my work jongin, no problem!”  
“Can I have a spoiler from the chef about the dinner menu?”  
Kyungsoo laughed  
“Fish”  
They both laughed.   
“This garden is amazing, I love it”  
“Me too, I like walking here, even during the night, it’s…romantic, but I enjoy it alone, so it’s sad” he said blushing.   
“And you, are you ready for the dinner?”   
“Actually no, it will be a work dinner, I’m already bored, I hate those persons, they look at me like…a thing”   
Kyungsoo felt sad for that.   
“I’m sorry jongin, you don’t deserve that”  
“I’m just money to them; I’m a good looking body that they use”  
“You’re more than that, you know”  
Jongin smiled at him.   
“ I’d love to have more people like you around me”  
“ I’m sure you have lot of friends!”  
“ I know lot of people, but I can’t say that they are my friends Kyungsoo” he said sadly   
“ look Jongin, I…probably if mr lee knows what I’m going to tell you will fire me, well I could not even talk to you but, if you need a friend, someone to talk to, I’m here”   
Kyungsoo knew that what he said was stupid, in the end, they didn’t know each other, he didn’t have the right to say that, but it came from his heart  
“Would you do that for me?”  
“Of course Jongin!”  
“ thank you Kyungsoo, really it means a lot to me, a lot, you’re a special chef. Now I better go, if mr lee sees us we’re both going to be fired, so good luck for the dinner!”  
“ good luck to you too!”  
He was happy, happy because he talked to Jongin, but knowing that he felt like that, it made him sad.   
He always had thought that being a famous person had lot of positive but also negative sides, and the negative side of Jongin’s life was loneliness.   
If only mr lee didn’t have those stupid rules, he could have given to Jongin a person to talk to, he thought angrily while starting to cook the dinner.   
He had never cooked for so many people, but a fish after another, he made it, just in time.   
His dishes looked perfect and delicious, yes, he was sure that the guests were going to like them.   
That evening there were more waiters than usual, they kept coming and going from the kitchen to take dishes.   
“ finally, the dessert, I can’t feel my legs anymore!” exclaimed Jongdae at the end of the evening.   
Since Jongin couldn’t eat sweets, but not having a dish to end the dinner didn’t seem appropriate, Kyungsoo made some artistic compositions with several fruits, that Jongin could eat, he also added some ice cream, on the side, so jongin could not eat it, but the guests yes. 

Finally, his work was over, for that day.   
He was changing his clothes when mr lee came into the kitchen.   
As always, Kyungsoo waited with anxiety and fear his judgement.   
“Excellent work Kyungsoo, they all enjoyed the dinner”  
“I’m very glad to heart that” he exclaimed smiling.   
“Tomorrow at lunch Jongin will be out for a work, so you don’t need to come, you’ll just have to make dinner”   
Kyungsoo was happy about that news, he could have slept till late the following day, and maybe that evening he could invite chanyeol or go out with him.


	6. Chapter six

“ baekhyun said that jongin would agree to have sex with you too” exclaimed chanyeol while they were out to drink.   
Kyungsoo almost chocked with his beer.   
“ park chanyeol! I told you not to tell it to anyone and don’t talk about that in public!”  
“ well, baekhyun is not anyone, he’s my boyfriend and I don’t have secrets with him and don’t worry Soo, the music is too loud and I don’t think that mr lee is following you or there are spies following you, relax!”   
“ sorry it’s just….you should see that man yeol, he’s creepy”  
“ I’m sure that he told you those rules to protect Jongin from eventual crazy people, but if he catches you two talking he won’t fire you, come on, Jongin is not a kid”  
“ I know, I’m just…I don’t want to lose this job”  
“And you won’t, at least before being fired you should have the chance to have sex with Jongin”   
“ I can’t with you, really” he said laughing.   
He was so happy, so needy for fun and well, he realized that he was also little bit frustrated and drunk so he ended the night with a very rough make out session with a guy, probably if chanyeol didn’t take him away he would have kept going on.   
“ I took you away from that guy not because I didn’t want you to fuck him, but because I know my friend, tomorrow you would have spent the whole day whining like a baby because you put your dick in the ass of a stranger” he said while they were going home.   
“ you’re the best friend ever!”  
“ I know,now go to sleep, enjoy your free morning tomorrow”. 

Waking up late, without that annoying alarm, was a dream.   
Probably if he didn’t have to work that evening he would have kept sleeping.   
“Oh shit, I can’t fucking believe it” he exclaimed when he finally woke up and looked at himself in the mirror.   
That guy left hickeys on his neck, they were very visible.   
K: chanyeol, help me, I have hickeys on the neck  
C: yes, that happens when you almost fuck a guy, actually If I were you I’d check if you don’t have hickeys also on other parts of the body  
K: the problem are the ones on the neck, I can’t go to work like this and I can’t put a scarf on, it’s too hot  
C: cover them with make up kyungsoo, come on  
K: I didn’t think about that   
C: because you don’t have a sex life  
K: well I can’t say that you are not right   
C: I’m always right, anyway, cover them with some concealer, and you’ll be okay, you can go to work and ask Jongin for more hickeys, maybe on another part of the body   
K: ok, thank you yeol

“ yes, it could work” he said to himself while checking the covered hickeys.   
That day was extremely hot, but the sky was full of black clouds, if a storm was coming, it woud have been very strong, since that hot temperature.   
In fact, while he was cooking in the silence of the kitchen, he heard that it started to rain.   
“I just hope that it ends before I finish here” he said, while chopping some carrots.   
He was wondering what work had done that day jongin, was it a new photoshoot? Or maybe a movie? He was very curious.   
Dinner was cooked and already served, he was changing his clothes, he could still hear the rain, and he was glad that his mother always taught him to bring an umbrella with him, even if there was the sun, because a day is long and you never know when rain could arrive.   
He was leaving the kitchen when the lights went off.   
Maybe it was more than just rain.   
He turned on the torch of his phone and left the kitchen.   
“ Kyungsoo” exclaimed a voice, mr lee was going towards him.   
“ there is a black out in the whole city, the storm has just started, you can’t leave now, it would be too dangerous, so you can use a guest room”   
Kyungsoo was shocked, because sleeping there, and mr lee so nice to him, were the last things he expected.   
“ it’s not a problem, I don’t live too far away and I drive slowly”  
“ I don’t care, I can’t allow you to leave here with this storm, it’s too dangerous, so I don’t accept a no, wait here, I’ll send you someone who will show you where to go”  
“ o-ok, thank for your concern mr lee”  
While waiting he looked outside from a window, mr lee was right, that wasn’t jut a storm, it was safer to stay there. He didn’t know how to feel, he didn’t like to sleep outside, he loved his bed too much, and sleeping in that big silent house was almost creepy to him.   
But it was jongin’s house, he slept there too.   
So? Asked him a voice in his mind.   
He was thinking about Jongin, always sleeping alone in that house when the lady arrived.   
“ follow me kyungsoo, I show you the guest room”  
It was the first time that he was actually seeing that house.   
Inside it was bigger than he thought, after two floors of stairs, finally they reached a big corridor.   
“ here we have guest rooms”  
“ I saw that there is also another floor, this house is very big”  
“ yes, that is jongin’s floor, so..”  
“ I know, I can’t go there”  
“ inside the room you’ll find some clothes, and other things you need, even a fridge with food, if you need something there is a phone, just press 1”  
“Ok, thank you so much!”


	7. Chapter seven

The room was very big, it looked like a suite of a very expensive hotel. It had a bathroom, a small kitchen corner, a very big bed and a whole wall was a window, so he could watch the garden. It was beautiful.   
On the bed there were some clean clothes for the night but he usually slept naked, but since he wasn’t at his place maybe he would have slept in his underwear.   
He still had to eat so he looked for food, insant noodles were not the best food for a chef, but they were fast to cook and he was hungry.   
He sat on the bed, shirtless, the bowl of noodles in his lap, looking outside. It was relaxing. He took his phone to send a message to chanyeol, to tell him that he would have spent the night there, but there was no signal.   
Aft his quick and not very satisfying dinner he just laid on the bed, looking outside. It started to rain heavier, and he could hear thunders, he loved that atmosphere.   
He was taking his book that he was glad to have bought when someone knocked at his door.   
He expected maybe the lady, maybe someone who worked there, maybe even mr lee. Everyone, but not Jongin. But there he was, in front of him, wearing an oversized sweater and with messy hair.   
“ hey, i…well I heard that the chef stayed here for the night becase of the storm”   
“Yes, I didn’t want to, but mr lee insisted and seeing the storm I’m actually glad I’m here”  
“ me too” he said shily.   
“i…am I bothering you?”  
“ what? No no jongin, you could never, I just…well mr lee knows that you are here?”  
“ of course he doesn’t know, but during the night he has a very heavy sleep, and he could never imagine me coming here”  
Ok but why was jongin there?   
“i…well it’s embarrassing, but you told me that I can talk to you”  
“ of course you can, what’s the problem?”  
“ thunders, they scare me” he said blushing   
Kyungsoo smiled, he wanted to hug him, to protect him, Jongin made him feel like that.   
“ come, you can stay here till the storm ends”  
“ really? i…don’t want to bother you”   
“Really, I like some company, come, well basically this is your home, so…you have to do whatever you want” he said laughing.   
“Thank you, really. Can I….sit on the bed?”  
“Wherever you want, just let me put my shirt on”  
Just now, Kyungsoo realized that he was there, with Jongin in his room, with just his underwear on.   
“ don’t worry Kyungsoo, it doesn’t bother me your…nudity, really”   
They both blushed.   
“ so, I didn’t have the chance to tell you that the dinner the other day was perfect, I saw the guests all happy”   
“ thank you jongin, I’m happy to hear that!”  
They talked, a lot. Jongin was curious about Kyungsoo’s life, his studies.   
Kyungsoo was usually the one who listened to people, but he liked to talk to jongin, he could clearly see that he was really paying attention to him.   
“ so mr lee told me that you had a work today, that is why you weren’t here for lunch”  
“ yes, I had a photoshoot!”  
“ did you like it?”  
“Actually yes, the theme was Narcissus, do you know him?”  
“ it’s a character from Greek mythology, right?”  
“Yes, he was a beautiful hunter who rejected everyone, at the end for a divine punishment he fell in love with himself, he fell in the water while admiring his own reflection and he drowned”  
“ that is interesting but also sad”  
“ I know, I kind of understand him, well I’m not in love with myself, but, I tend to reject people, because I always think that no one can really love me except for myself”  
“From your words it seems that till now you haven’t found someone who treated you in the right way”  
“ we could say that, i…maybe it’s just in my head, but I always think that people approach me just because I’m famous or because….they want to have sex with me”   
“I’m so sorry jongin”  
“ they are the ones who should tell me that, not you Kyungsoo, but thank you” he said smiling.   
“ talking about sex…”  
Kyungsoo froze.   
“ I can see that you had fun” he said pointing at his neck.   
“ i..well…i…” he said blushing  
“Hey, I’m not judging,” said Jongin laughing.   
“ it didn’t happen anything just…kisses”  
“ well, I’m sorry for him, he missed a lot”  
If chanyeol was there he woud have said that they were flirting. But were they?  
“ Well, it seems that the storm is about to end” exclaimed Jongin.   
He wished that it could last forever, so Jongin would have spent the night there, talking to him.   
“ yeah, no more thunders”  
“ right, well thank you Kyungsoo, really, I needed this chat with you, thank you so much, now I better go and let you sleep, before I fall asleep on your bed” they both laughed.   
“ even if I wouldn’t mind it” he added blushing.   
Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say, actually he was afraid of saying something, so he just smiled.   
And he was alone again.


	8. Chapter eight

It was about 3 o’clock when something woke him. Something wet. He touched his face and he felt something wet, few seconds later another drop fell on his face. He opened his eyes and right on the ceiling above him there was a wet stain.   
At first he thought that there was a hole in the roof, but then he remembered that above him there wasn’t the roof, but another floor. The floor of jongin.   
Was something happening?   
“Kyungsoo, mind your own business” he said to himself.   
Maybe it was just a sink that had some problems   
Or maybe something serious.   
He knew that he couldn’t sleep without knowing the reason behind that stain.   
So hoping to not meeting anyone, especially mr lee, he left his room, using the torch of his phone.   
The corridor of the other floor looked the same as the one where he had his room.   
Luckily, the rain stopped so the house was silent, except for a water noise, he followed it.  
It came from a room.   
Once in front of the door he didn’t know what to do.   
What if he was going into a room where he wasn’t allowed? What if he was going to disturb someone’s privacy?   
But what if jongin had some problems? Maybe he didn’t feel well and he left the sink or something else open.   
Yes, he was ready to risk it all.   
He opened the door.   
That room was a bathroom, as he thought.   
In the middle of that very elegant and big bathroom there was an old bathtub and someone was in it.   
Going nearer he realized that in it, under water, with his eyes closed, there was jongin.   
He began to worry, he was ready to scream to call someone, but then he saw something.   
Jongin was naked.   
He could see his perfect, muscled, chest.   
But instead of his legs, there was a fish tail.   
Yes. Those weren’t legs.   
His mind began to look for a rational explanation, but it was like a computer that had stopped to work, he couldn’t find rational answers to that.   
But there had to be one.   
People had legs, not a fish tail!  
He looked for something to lean on, because his legs were shaking, but while doing it he hit something that fell.   
Suddenly Jongin opened his eyes and emerged from the water, looking at Kyungsoo.   
They stared at each other for few minutes that seemed like hours.   
No one knew what to say, they were both scared, for different reasons.   
“ kyungsoo”he whispered  
“ jongin”  
“ I can explain”  
“ you…i…It’s my fault, i did’t have the right to come here, sorry”   
“ why are you always sorry? I’m the one who shoud be sorry, because I can’t even imagine the mess in your head right now“  
“ is that…”  
“ yes, you’re not crazy”  
“ not yet”  
“ ok kyungsoo, we have to talk, turn around, I think that seeing this was already a shock, I don’t want to give you another one”   
Kyungsoo just nodded.   
He didn’t know what to say, what to do, what to think.   
He turned around, looking at the door, still trying to find an answer to what he saw.   
He felt a hand on his shoulder, he didn’t expect that and he got scared.   
“ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” said softly jongin.   
He was in front to him , with his legs.   
“ you didn’t scare me, I’m just…confused, a lot”   
“ other peole would have screamed”  
“I’m not other people”  
“I know,” he said smiling.   
“Ok, come with me”  
They left the bathroom and Kyungsoo followed him.   
“ it’s better if we go to your room, so if you pass out I don’t have to carry you” he said while they were reaching his guest room.   
“ I think that if I had to pass out I would have already done it”.


	9. Chapter nine

“ How do you feel?” asked jongin while they were both sat on the bed  
“ as someone who just saw a mermaid, I guess, I mean, are you a mermaid or should I say merman?”  
“ mermaid is ok, it’s general”  
“ yes, ok, so, mermaids exist, you’re a mermaid. This is a dream”  
“ no Kyungsoo, it’s not I….I feel so sorry, it was better if you didn’t see me”  
“ it’s my fault, I guess you filled the bathtub too much and this room is below the bathroom, I saw the wet stain on the ceiling, I thought that something bad was happening to you”  
“You came to me because you were worried?”  
“Of course Jongin”   
“ you’re too good Kyungsoo, too good, you were worried about me and now you found yourself into this problem”  
“Explain what this is, please Jongin”  
“ ok, so. I am a mermaid, yes, a legendary creature, half fish and half human. I can’t tell you why, I just know that we exist, since ever. I also don’t have memories about when I was little, I just know that I was captured, sold and mr lee bought me”  
“ wait what? Mr lee knows?”  
“ he bought me for that”  
“ I don’t understand is there a black market of legendary creatures?”  
“My memories are confused, I just have some flashbacks of me in a room, with other kids, I remember women and men watching us, someone saying prices, then I remember Mr Lee, and few seconds later I was going home with him. He raised me”  
“ I don’t understand, you…well, he is taking advantage of you jongin”  
“ I know, or better, I understood that growing up. When i was a kid I really thought he was my father, even if I always wondered why I wasn’t like him, why I wasn’t human. He bought me for my nature, for my charm, he wanted me to be a model, he wanted to earn money thanks to me, so I started this job when I was little. I want to hate him Kyungsoo, I tried to, but even if I know all this, even if he never gave me fatherly love, he never treated me bad”  
“But he keeps you closed here, except for when you have to work”  
“Yes, he does. He is afraid that someone could discover my secret and take me away from him”   
“so you don’t have memories of your previous life, your parents? Did you live under the sea?”  
“ I have no idea Kyungsoo and the sad thing is that I will never know, because the only one who knew something about my past was the man who sold me to mr lee, but he died. I tried to find him, but it was too late“  
“ I’m so sorry jongin, really”   
“ Kyungsoo now I’m happy that you discovered about me. No one knows, except for mr lee, I live hidden, in every possible way”   
“ I still have to realize everything”   
“ I know, thank you for not having run away”  
“ I am not scared, i’m fascinated, so how does it work? You can summon your tail when you want?’”   
“ I’m human, but if I touch salted water, well the tail comes”  
“ so you can’t go to the sea”  
“right. At least once every day, usually at night, I spend few hours in the bathtub, with salted water, if I don’t live that part of me too it hurts”  
“ it must be difficult”   
“ I got used, this is my life”  
“ and you can just eat fish, that is the reason behind your diet”  
He nodded.   
“ so are you really not scared? Will you be able to look at me like before? or is everything changed? Do you think i‘m a monster?” he asked worried.   
Kyungsoo went near him and he caressed his face  
“ you a monster? Jongin, you’re more human than 100% humans, nothing changed, I just discovered that you have a fish tail, but you are you”   
Jongin hugged him.   
He did not expect that, but Kyungsoo was happy he did it.   
He put his face on his shoulder, his skin was hot and smelled like sea.   
“ I’m so happy that mr lee hired you”   
“Jongin, have you ever tried to escape?”  
“ from mr lee? I thought about it, when I was younger, I wanted to be normal, I saw all the other boys having fun, having their life, and I was stocked In this house. But then I always thought that mr lee was the only one who knew about me, he knew how to take care of me, if I left him, well I was afraid. I’m a coward”  
“ no you’re not a coward, don’t think that”   
“ shit, is it already that late? Mr lee is coming to wake me up in ten minutes, I have to run away before he doesn’t find me in my room!” he exclaimed worried   
“ oh, you better run then!”  
“Kyungsoo thank you, again, really”   
And if the hug wasn’t expected what Jongin did was something that he had never imagined it could happen.   
It was very fast, and soft. But he kissed him, on his lips.   
So fast that Kyungsoo realized it happened just when Jongin left the room and he could taste something salted on his lips   
He laid on the bed. It was too late to sleep, but even if he had the time, he couldn’t.   
How could he sleep after that?   
Jongin was a mermaid. When he touched salted water he had a fish tail instead of his legs.   
That was so absurd.   
But true.   
It wasn’t a dream, it wasn’t an allucination.   
He really saw his tail, his beautiful tail.   
The funny thing was that he believed more to the fact that he saw his nature, to the fact that Jongin kissed him.   
That Kim jongin, who he found out was a mermaid, kissed him.   
What a day.


	10. Chapter ten

Since he could not sleep, he decided to go to the kitchen earlier than usual.   
While he was leaving his room, he met mr lee.   
Now that he knew the story, he hated him.   
He could understand why jongin didn’t hate him, despite the life he made him live and the fact that he actually bought it when he was little.   
But he could hate him, without problems. He saw him just as a heartless business man.   
He bowed to him and immediately went to the kitchen.   
He was cutting a fish, in particular his tail and he thought about Jongin.   
He also felt little bit guilty toward the fish.   
He wanted to see it again, his tail.   
Jongin was a masterpiece, but in the few minutes he could see his true nature, the real Jongin, he felt like being in front of a god. He was something that words couldn’t describe. 

He also wanted to see him again, after that kiss.  
What did it mean?   
Did jongin like him? or it was just a nice way to thank him?   
That day while cooking all those thoughts distracted him and he cut himself.   
He needed to stop to think about jongin.   
But being in that house, knowing that that he was there too, and not being able too see him didn’t help him.   
That day seemed longer than usual, he couldn’t wait it was evening, he had invited chanyeol at his house.   
He had thought a lot if telling it to him or not, but that was something too big, so he would have had that little secret with chanyeol. However, he wanted to tell him about the kiss, he needed to talk to someone about it and he was sure that chanyeol wanted that kind of news from him.   
And there he was. On his couch, a beer in his hand and a shocked Chanyeol beside him.   
“ that kim jongin kissed you? no way”  
“ he did it, but it was just a very fast kiss so”  
“ don’t you dare to say that it didn’t mean anything, he wasn’t drunk”   
“ but maybe he just wanted to say thank you”  
Since he didn’t say to him the whole mermaid thing he just told that jongin was afraid of the storm and so he stayed in is room till it ended, to talk.   
“ I usually don’t kiss people to say thank you Soo! He likes you, I’m sure of it”  
“ but he doesn’t know me, how can he like me? I mean, at the end we talked twice”  
“ Soo, listen to me, it’s easy to fall for someone kind and sexy like you, he needs someone like you”  
“ do you think I’m sexy?”  
“ don’t make me say that again, it was not easy to say it”  
They both laughed.   
“I really need another beer” exclaimed Kyungsoo   
“ same here my friend”  
“ I go to take them”   
He had just left the couch when someone rang the bell.   
“did you tell baekhyun to join us?”  
“ no, he is working, it can’t be him”  
“ then who is it at this hour?”  
Chanyeol grabbed the empty bottle of beer beside him, as if it was a sword: “ ok, open it, I’m ready”   
Kyungsoo just laughed and opened the door.   
“ I need more than one beer” he exclame shocked.


	11. Chapter eleven

There in front of him, wearing a cap, a mask, a blue sweater and skinny jeans, there was jongin.  
“ who is it?” asked chanyeol  
But Kyungsoo couldn’t talk, he was too surprised.  
“ i…don’t want to be rude, since it’s your house and I wasn’t invited, but can I come in? I don’t want someone to see me”  
Kyungsoo just took a step back and let him in.  
“ oh hi, are you a kyungsoo’s friend? He never talked to me about you!” exclaimed Chanyeol.  
But when Jongin took the mask off chanyeol screamed.  
“ holy fuck shit oh my god shit shit jongin, that kim jongin I can’t believe it”  
“ hey, I’m…well it seems that you know who I am, sorry to bother you, you are?”  
“ Chanyeol, I’m his best fiend and you’re jongin, oh god I’m talking to jongin, I don’t want to wake up from this dream”  
Jongin laughed.  
“ he’s funny” he said while looking at Kyungsoo  
“ why are you here? How? no ok, chanyeol, sorry, can you leave? I have to talk to him”  
“ but I don’t want to bother you” said jongin  
“ it isn’t a problem, I leave you alone guys, with pleasure, have fun, lot of fun, lot of sweaty rough fun”  
“ chanyeol, ok, go now, please, thank you, see you tomorrow”  
“ do your friend want us to….i mean sweaty fun he meant…”  
“ Jongin, sit there, why are you here?”  
“ mr lee is out of town till tomorrow evening, so…”  
“ did you run away?”  
“ well just for this night, he won’t know it”  
“ but the others at the house, they will tell it to him”  
“no, they didn’t saw me and they are not allowed to come to my room, they won’t realize that I’m gone, I’m sure of it”  
“how did you know where I leave?”  
“ I searched your schedule in mr lee’s office”  
“ so you looked for my address and now you’re here”  
“ and you’re angry, I did a mistake,I’m so sorry kyungsoo,i…you were here with your friend and I ruined your evening, I’m an idiot” he said leaving the couch.  
“ no wait jongin,I’m not angry! I’m just very surprised and worried”  
“ about your job? You don’t have to, I would never let mr lee fire you”  
“ no, I’m worried about you, what if someones see you? what if mr lee discovers that you came here?”  
Jongn smiled.  
“ you always worry about me”  
“ how did you come here by the way?”  
“ I took a taxi”  
“ you risked a lot jongin!”  
“Actually not even your friend, that I understood it’s a fan of me, didn’t recognize me with the mask, you did it, immediately, how?”  
“Your eyes Jongin”  
“So you’re not mad at me, for coming here?”  
“ no Jongin, I’m not mad, can I ask you why did you come here?”  
“I told you that I have never deared to leave the house, I was afraid, also because I leave it very few times, except for work and events, and I would not know where to go, I wanted to talk to you, so, here I am”  
Kyungsoo smiled, he was happy that Jongin thought about him.  
“ what were you and your friends doing? What do normal people usually do?”  
“We were having a beer while talking and we usually watch a movie”  
“ can we do that too? Except for the beer “  
Kyungsoo smiled and nodded.  
They choose a comedy movie.  
But kyungsoo couldn’t really pay attention to it.  
He could not believe that Jongin was there, on is couch, watching a movie with him.  
He also could not stop staring at his plump soft lips every time he laughed because of the movie, because he could not forget their kiss.  
Jongin realized that he was staring at him.  
“ what? Do I have something on my face?”  
“ no no I …well…I have a question for you”  
“ why did I kiss you?”  
Kyungsoo nodded while blushing.  
“ did you hate it? did I offend you?”  
“ no, you didn’t”  
“ did you like it?”  
Kyungsoo nodded.  
“ if I do it again would you let me?”  
While talking jongin went nearer him.  
“ yes”  
Jongin took his face between his hands.  
“I did it because I wanted to, I like you Kyungsoo, I want to kiss you, again, can I ?”  
Kyungsoo just nodded and few seconds later jongin’s lips were on his.  
His lips were the softest he had ever kissed and he was good, very good.  
At first it was just a kiss, sexy, but still simple, jongin’s hands were still on his face, while his were on his chest. Then things evolved. He opened his mouth, to let jongin’s tongue in, it became a wetter and deeper kiss, his hands moved down, on his chest, while his on jongin’s waist, they couldn’t stop touching each others.  
Few seconds later jongin was sit on his lap and kyungsoo was shirtless.  
Jongin’s mouth began to go down, on is jawline, on is neck, on is chest, making him softly moan.  
Kyungsoo grabbed his ass.  
“ kyungsoo please”  
“ jongin we need to stop”  
But jongin began to move his hips.  
“ you don’t want me?”  
“ does it seem like I don’t want you? shit jongin I want you, but are you sure you want this? Already?”  
“ yes, please, I want to make love with you, please”  
“ you make me so weak jongin, I can’t say no to you”  
Jongin was light to carry till his bed.  
Under the sweater, he was naked, and he was beautiful.  
“kyungsoo, close your mouth” he said laughing when he was finally naked under him.  
“ you’re a work of art jongin, with or without fish tail, you’re an amazing creature”  
He took time to admire him. Kissing him everyhwere, discovering his sensitive spots, touching him.  
When he moved his hand between his thighs jongin moaned.  
“ beautiful”  
“ stop teasing me kyungsoo”  
“ easy, i…well I don’t know you, but I don’t even remember the last time I did it, I want to enjoy every single moment of this”  
“ me too Kyungsoo so…well i..well..you should you know…”  
Kyungsoo softly laughed.  
“ don’t worry, I take care of you Jongin, I prepare you, I won’t hurt my beautiful mermaid”


	12. Chapter twelve

Jongin kissed him, sucking his upper lip.   
Kyungsoo opened the lube and spread it on his fingers.   
“ hands and knees love”  
Jongin was there, so exposed, for him, to him, Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it. He kept touching him because he was too beautiful to be true, he was afraid that it could disappear, under his eyes, like a vision.   
But he could feel him.   
He could hear his moan when he put his first finger in him.   
“ more” jongin whispered.   
“ Kyungsoo, please…i..”  
“ soon, wait, I don’t want to hurt you, be patient”  
He started to move his fingers inside him, till the need in him began to be too much.   
“ jongin,are you ready? Can i?”   
Jongin nodded.   
“ but I want to watch you, please”  
Kyungsoo smiled.   
While he was putting on a condom the other laid on his back.   
“Can you put your legs on my shoulders?”   
Jongin did what he told him.   
Kyungsoo started to kiss him, while, leading with a hand his cock to jongin’s hole.   
He went in sloswly.  
“You’re tight” he whispered.  
“ sorry, it’s been a while”  
“don’t worry, I like to feel you around me, I like it” he said kissing him.   
Kyungsoo thrusts were slow, but deep, he wanted to make it last, he wanted both of them to enjoy every second, he wanted to feel him and Jongin to feel him deeper.   
Things became faster when they were both near to come and Jongin began to follow his rhythm, moving is hips too. 

“Am I crushing you?” whispered Kyungsoo, after he collapsed on Jongin   
“No, don’t worry, I like to feel your body, you’re still in me”  
“Sorry!”  
“No, don’t be, I like It, thank you Kyungsoo”. 

They probably fell asleep, Kyungsoo woke up and looked at the phone, it was 4 o’clock.   
Jongin was beside him, naked, smiling.   
His heart was full of love for him.   
He fell asleep again, while hugging him. 

“Morning” exclaimed yawning Kyungsoo, opening his eyes and seeing that Jongin was waking up too.   
“It really happened”   
“Yes, it happened”   
They both laughed.   
“ I didn’t feel like this since..no wait, I have never felt like this”   
“My mermaid boy” exclaimed Kyungsoo kissing him.   
“ what are we going to do Soo? I mean, this is like a secret relationship on another level, wait, are we a thing? Do you want…”  
Kyungsoo laughed, he loved when jongin freaked out for stupid things.   
“Yes love, and I know, well…I don’t know if I have to be sincere, but we have to behave like we always did, you’ll be Jongin the model, and I’ll be your chef”  
“ and we have sex in the night”   
“ I like that plan”   
“Talking about that, how do you feel? “Asked Kyungsoo caressing his face   
“Good, you were too gentle, it didn’t hurt at all”   
“ so next time I’ll be less gentle, if you want it”   
Jongin laugh: “Kyungsoo, I’m a mermaid, I have more resistance than humans”  
“ well, we will test that”  
They spent other few hours like that, on the bed, talking, between soft touches and kisses.   
“ I should go back, before someone notices my absence and mr lee arrives”   
“In a few hours I’ll be there too, for your lunch, sir” he said laughing.  
“ it wil be strange to have you there but not seeing you”   
“ I know, but we have to get used to that” sighed kyungsoo.

“ you look like a robber, dressed like that” said Kyungsoo while Jongin was putting his mask on  
“ well I stole your heart”   
“ mermaid’s jokes are not funny” said kyungsoo laughing  
“ the taxi is here, so be safe jongin” he said kissing him. 

Once he was alone he sat on his couch.   
It happened.   
Jongin really showed up at his home.   
They kissed.   
They had sex.   
He had sex with jongin, that jongin.   
And that Jongin was a mermaid.   
“ I’m in in a relationship with a mermaid” he thought laughing.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Jongin was right. It wasn’t easy to be at the same place, but not being able to see each others.   
Kyungsoo’s routine went on as normal. Except for two things: sexting and sweet talks on the phone with Jongin who whenever had the chance run away from the house and reached him.   
They spent evenings watching movies, eating, talking and having sex.   
He was so happy to have jongin in his life.   
He was so perfect, so human.   
But sometimes he thought about his tail. He was curious. Except for that time, he had never seen Jongin in his mermaid form, he didn’t want to talk about that to him, he always thought that it would have been rude. Maybe jongin felt uncomfortable to let him see that part of him.   
He still remembered how scared he was about him thinking that he was a monster.   
But he wanted him to understand that he could have never thought that, with tail or not he was perfect, he was his jongin.   
So he was very surprised when one evening, while they were in the middle of a cuddle session on his couch jongin said: “ do you want to see it?”  
“If you’re talking about your dick I’ve already seen it, remember?”  
Jongin laughed: “I meant my tail”   
Kyungsoo looked surprised at him.   
“ are you sure?”  
“ I want to be free with you, I know that you don’t care if I’m not 100% human, but till now I have never really showed you my nature, I want no secrets between us”  
“ yes, I want to see it, I want you to feel safe to be yourself with me”  
“ ok, we need salt and a bathtub”  
“ I have both, go to the bathroom, turned on the water, I go to take the salt”  
So there they were, in kyungsoo’s bathroom, putting some salt into the bathtub.   
Then jongin began to undress himself.   
“ are you ready for the magic?” he asked   
Kyungsoo kneeled beside the bathtub.   
Was he ready? He didn’t know, he didn’ know if his brain would have understood what was going to happen.   
But he wanted that, for him, for Jongin and for them.   
Just few seconds later he noticed a thing, jongins’ eyes were shining, he couldn’t explain what he was seeing, but they were different, beautiful.   
Then it began.   
It began slowly, some scales, of different blues, shining, appeared on his legs, one after one. Before kyungsoo could realize what was happening jongin’s legs were gone, instead of them there was a beautiful fish tail.   
It almost looked like a rainbow, it was a piece of art.   
“ you can touch it” exclaimed Jongin   
Kyungsoo was used to touch fishes every day, for his work, but that tail was very different, it was strange but in a good way.   
“ you’re beautiful jongin, beautiful”  
Jongin smiled.   
“ do you want to join me?”   
Kyungsoo laughed: “ why not”.  
He took off his clothes and joined him in the bathtub.   
It was not easy, since it wasn’t big, to find the right position for both , also because his tail wasn’t like two legs, it was bigger, at the end jongin put himself between kyungsoo’s legs, leaning on his chest.   
“ I’m in a bathtub full of salted water, with a mermaid between my arms and legs”  
“ an erotic dream, you’re lucky”  
They both laughed  
“ yes, I’m lucky”.   
“ jongin, have you ever tried to look for other mermaids?”  
“ yes, when I was looking for the man who sold me to mr lee, but I couldn’t find them, I’m sure that I’m not the only one. I tried to look for them on the internet, but I just found crazy people who claimed to be mermaids”   
Then he added: “ but I don’t care anymore. At first I wanted to meet others like me, because I wanted to be myself, to know people who knew what It means to be a mermaid, maybe someone who could tell me more about our kind, but now… Kyungsoo you really don’t imagine how happy I am to have you, you changed my life, in so little time”   
“ kim jongin, you’re my treasure” he said kissing his back head.


	14. Chapter fourteen

That week jongin couldn’t reach him at his home, he had lot of work and mr lee was always with him. They could just send each others texts.   
J: Soo, can I ask you a thing?  
K: always  
J: can I meet your friend chanyeol? You talked a lot about him and his boyfriend, I want to meet them, I trust them  
K: well, chanyeol would be very happy to meet you   
J: after tomorrow, I can come there  
K: are you sure so?   
J: yes, please   
K: well why not, ok, I’ll tell them.   
Chanyeol knew about them, well obviously not everything, but he told that they were secretly having a relationship.   
He immediately called chanyeol to tell him.   
“ yeol, I have a proposal for you”  
“ a foursome ? I’m in”  
“i…why are you like that? No, anyway, jongin wants to meet you and baekhyun”  
“ I already love him, he wants to meet me, jongin want to know me, ok, of course it’s a yes, we’ll be there, when?”  
“After tomorrow”   
“Perfect, pizza?”  
“ ehm no, I told you that he has a particular diet, I’ll cook, don’t worry, you both like fish right?”   
“ I’d eat even shit if It’s cooked by you”   
“ this is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me, so see you after tomorrow”. 

The day arrived.   
Jongin was there before chanyeol and baekhyun. He was wearing a casual outfit, but as once kyungsoo said, he would look amazing even with a trash bag on.   
“ are you nervous?”  
“ a little, I’m used to people, I work with lot of people, but this is different”  
“ you don’t have to be nervous Jongin, really, they will love you”  
Few minutes later the door bell rang and chanyeol with baekhyun entered.   
Chanyeol, as if he and jongin were long time friends, hugged him.   
He could see the surprise on Jongin’s face, but few seconds later he hugged him back.   
“ it’s a pleasure to finally meet you in a proper way Jongin, an honor”  
“ it’s a pleasure for me too, kyungsoo told me a lot about you, you’re a great friend”  
“ yes, I am” he said laughing: “ this is Baekhyun, my boyfriend” 

“you’re lucky jongin, you can eat his food every day” exclaimed Chanyeol while they were finishing the dinner.   
“ yes, I know” said jongin looking at kyungsoo with a big msile.   
“so, jongin, how is dating my friend kyungsoo? I’m curious”  
“ the best thing that has ever happened to me”  
“ wow, that is romantic, you have never said such a thing to me” said baekhyun making everyone laugh.   
After dinner they all sat on the floor, around the little table in the living room.   
“ let’s play a game called have you ever!” exclaimed chanyeol   
“ oh god no that game”  
“ what game is? “asked innocently jongin   
“ we read questions that the game app gives us, they are about things that you have done or not, If you did it you drink, otherwise your don’t do anything”   
“ it seems nice, but i…I can’t drink”  
“ don’t worry jongin, you can drink water” exclaimed smiling chanyeol  
“ well then I’m ready”  
“ just, please chanyeol, be careful with the questions and jongin, if you don’t want to answer you’re free to do whatever you want”  
And they started to play.   
Luckily the questions were just funny, nothing too serious or too personal.   
He, chanyeol and Baekhyun drank a lot, while jongin didn’t and he felt kind of sad, because most of the things were nothing strange, like going to dance till the morning, having a midnight snack with your friends on a beach, but for jongin, they were experienes that he couldn’t have.   
“ ohoh, well, I don’t know if we should stop the game here” asked baekhyun who was in charge of reading the questions  
“ why?” asked Kyungsoo   
“ if also the next questions are like this one, things are getting…hotter”  
Right. That was why he didn’t want to play that game, because he knew that sooner or later those questions would arrive.   
“ we can stop here and find another game” said chanyeol and kyungsoo looked thankful to him  
“ why? it’s not a problem guys, I’m a guest, I don’t want to ruin the fun, really I’m not a kid or a saint”   
“ jongin, you don’t have to do it, it’s not a problem” said kyungsoo   
“ it’s not a problem even to me, really, baekhyun, you can go on”


	15. Chapter fifteen

“ ok, so let’s start the fun. Have you ever had sex?”   
They all laughed and drank.   
“ have you ever had sex with a person of the same sex?”   
They all drank.   
“ have you ever received oral sex?”   
They all drank, except for jongin.   
“ kyungsoo! Shame on you, poor jongin”   
Kyungsoo felt his face on fire.   
First of all he felt angry towards all the people who had the chance to have sex with jongin before him, beause they had never did that to him. Talking about him, well it wasn’t that he didn’t want to, he really wanted it, but him and Jongin just had sex, very good sex, but vanilla one, nothing else and he was happy like that, well of course he wouldn’t have said no to more things, but he wanted Jongin to ask for them, he didn’t want him to do things he didn’t want to .   
“ it’s not his fault, and we have time” said Jongin winking at him, making the others laugh.   
“ have you ever masturbated thinking about your partner?”   
They all drank. Jongin and kyungoo looked at each other curiosly.   
And chanyeol noticed it.  
“Well I think that this game is useful to someone”   
“have you ever had rough sex?”   
Chanyeol and Baekhyun drank.   
“ well guys, I suggest you to try it, it’s amazing” exclaimed chanyeol   
“ just be sure not to leave too many marks on your partner’s body when you know that the following day he has an important meeting at work” said baekhyun   
“ sorry for that babe”.   
“ have you ever ride your partner? Ok this is a question for bottoms” said Baekhyun laughing, he drank.   
While jongin just blushed.   
“ have you ever used sex toys with someone?”   
They all drank, except for jongin.   
Kyungsoo kept looking a him, smiling, but also worried, he didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable.   
“ well guys, I guess that we can leave, you two have lot of things to do” said chanyeol winking.   
“ it was a pleasure to meet you jongin, I’m so happy that you and my friend found each other”  
“ I’m happy too, thank your for the evening guys”.   
Jongin helped him to clean, once they done they sat again on the couch.   
“ did you have fun?” asked Kyungsoo   
“ yes, a lot, really, thank you Kyungsoo, I love your friends, I wish I had someone like them in my life”  
“ you have me now, and them if you want, they like you a lot”   
“ it was a perfect evening” he said kissing him   
“ it was funny, that game” said suddenly jongin   
“ yeah, I mean, it’s pretty stupid, but yes”   
“ kyungsoo, can I ask you a thing?”   
He nodded.   
“ is it true that you…touched yourself thinking about me?”   
Kyungsoo blushed.   
“ yes, I did it”  
“ you don’t have to be ashamed”  
“ I’m ashamed because I did it before we were together”   
“ when?”  
“ the night when you first talked to me, in the kitchen”   
“ you dreamt of me or you just thought about me? Would you like to tell me?”   
Kyungsoo was feeling hotter.   
“ I imagined you, that night, while I was In my bed, I imagined to have sex with you in the kitchen”   
“ and while imagining me you touched yourself? You stroked your dick, while thinking about me”   
“ you drank too, at that question”   
“ yes, because that night, after our first kiss, I dreamt about you, in my room, I woke up and I realized that I was touching myself while dreaming”   
“ did you come?”   
“ a lot, you?”   
“ jongin, you’re teasing me”   
“ you’re doing the same Soo”   
They both laughed.   
“ is it true that no one has ever gave you a blowjob, jongin?”   
He blushed.   
“ do you want that?”   
Jongin looked at him.   
“ I could never ask “  
“ I’m your boyfriend jongin, you can ask me whatever you want, you want all those things? You want a blow job? You want to ride me? You want to try sex toys? I’m here, not only to talk, you know that”   
Jongin kissed him, roughly.   
“ I want to give you everything, I want you to really live, you deserve all the happiness”


	16. Chapter sixteen

Another week passed, and jongin was too busy, so kyungsoo was happy that at least mr lee allowed him to have a phone.

It was Friday, he had just finished to clean the kitchen and was ready to leave, when mr lee entered.

“ is it a problem for you to sleep here tomorrow? We’re going to have a late dinner, very late, with some guests, I’m leaving with Jongin this evening, we’re going to china, we’ll back tomorrow and we’ll have guests with us, so I need you to stay here till late”

Sleeping there could mean to be able to see jongin, so he immediatly said yes.

Once at home he texted to jongin

K: I’m going to sleep there tomorrow, mr lee’s orders

J: I heard it, can’t wait, I’ll try to come to you when everyone will be in bed

K: my door is always open for you


	17. Chapter seventeen

The thought of finally see jongin helped him not to fall asleep while at half past midnight, the following day, he was cooking dinner for ten people.   
He knew that Jongin knew fishes very well, so he knew that by choosing seafood Jongin would have understood his choice: seafood were well known for being aphrodisiac.   
Maye even the guests would have thanked him later that night.   
When he left the kitchen, and the lady took him to his room, as if she was afraid that he would have gone around the house alone, it was past 3 am.   
He took a shower, and with just his underwear, he laid on the bed, waiting for jongin.   
An hour later someone knocked at his door, and when he opened Jongin jumped on him, kissing him.   
“ wow did you miss me that much?”   
“ yes and seafood? Aphrodisiac food, you smart boy”   
“ not that we need that” he added making both laugh.   
“ Soo, I want that ride”   
Kyungsoo kissed him.   
When they reached the bed, between kisses and touches, they were both already naked.   
Before sitting on the bed, with his back against the wall, he took the lube and a condom.   
“ I want to put it on you” said jongin while taking the condom from his hands  
“ wait love, I have to pr…”  
“ you don’t need to, I’ve already done it, earlier, before coming here”   
“ you deprived me of that fun?”  
Jongin laughed.   
“ sorry, I needed to be sure that mr lee went to bed in the mean time I was bored and i couldn’t wait to have you in me, so I started alone, sorry”   
“ I forgive you” he said winking at him.   
He was already so hard that when Jongin touched him, for putting the condom on, he moaned louder.   
“ needy” whispered jongin smiling.   
Jongin put his hands on kyungsoo’s shoulders, then he sit on his lap, moving his hips, back and forth.   
When he had teased enough, he took kyungsoo in him, sitting slowly on him.   
“ are you ok?”   
“ you’re thick, but yes, this way, I feel you deeper”   
Kyungsoo kissed him.   
He knew that jongin had not so much experience, but he was good, he always knew what to do and where to put his hands.   
He knew that kyungsoo’s neck was very sensitive, so he started to kiss him there, while bouncing on him and with a hand his massaged his balls.   
Kyungsoo knew that the best orgasm of his life was going to arrive that day.   
And he was right. 

“ did you come?”   
“ jongin, I came like I have never did in my whole life, thank god I had a condom on or you and this bed woud be a mess”   
Jongin laughed.   
“ thank you”  
“ it was amazing for me too Soo, thank you”.   
They took a shower together, he loved those moments with him.   
Sometimes he imagined how it would have been to live with Jongin, or to just have a normal relationship.   
But nothing in their relationship was normal, he was with a mermaid after all.   
They were both so tired, and in love, that they fell asleep, without putting any alarm on. 

Kyungsoo had no idea of what a real traumatic morning was like, till that day.   
He opened his eyes and there in front of the bed, there was mr lee.   
At first he thought that he was still dreaming, maybe he was having a nightmare.   
But he wasn’t.   
“ good morning boys” he said angrily   
Finally even jongin woke up and gasped.   
“ I forgot to put an alarm” he said frightened.  
“ yes, you forgot it, I imagine you were tired last night”  
“ mr lee, I can explain”  
“ no, you can’t and I don’t want to hear anything. I don’t care what you did or not did, you’re fired”.   
“ no please, don’t fire him, please, it’s also my fault!”   
“ in fact you’ll be punished too, but first I have to deal with him, and find you a new chef. Kyungsoo, I let you the time to get dressed, then you leave, you’ll receive your money for you work and you’re done with me, with jongin, with this house”   
“ please!” whined jongn  
“ shut up kid, this is your fault too, you’re a whore”   
“ hurry up, I want you out of this house” he said before leaving.   
Jongin was crying.   
“ hey hey no, don’t cry, jongin, don’t let him see you crying”  
“ but you lost your job, because of me”   
“ It’s not you fault, I knew the risk. It’s mr lee’s fault, we haven’t done anything wrong, ok? Please love, don’t cry!”  
He was trying to stay strong for him, he wasn’t crying too because he was too angry.   
They dressed up in silence.   
“ hey, don’t worry ok, even if I don’t work here anymore, we’ll find a way, ok?”   
“ I’m so sorry Soo”   
“ stop being sorry, I don’t want him to see you like this, you’re stronger than what he and you think, ok?” he nodded.   
“ come here ” he kissed him.   
“ I text you this evening, ok?”   
“ ok” sighed jongin.   
When he arrived at the door mr lee was waiting for him.   
“ I’m very disappointed, I thought you were smarter”   
“ Jongin doesn’t deserve this, I did my job, I cooked, what it’s going on between me and him should not be a problem to you, he’s just a boy, he needs to live”   
“ you don’t know him, you don’t know what is best for him”   
“ trust me, I know him, a lot, and you’re ruining his life” he said leaving that place. Forever.


	18. Chapter eighteen

As soon as he arrived at home he wanted to cry.   
Because he was angry.   
Of course he was sad because he lost his job, a very good job, but he knew that sooner or later, he could be lucky to find another.   
He was angry because of mr lee, for the way he treated jongin. For the fact that he was going to punish him, just because he was having fun.   
He wanted to protect his boy.   
He felt useless.   
He opened a beer and called chanyeol, he needed to talk to someone.   
While talking at the phone he started to cry, so chanyeol got worried, because he never cried, and he reached him.   
“ I want to punch that disgusting man in the face” exclaimed chanyeol  
“ I’d help you with pleasure, I don’t know what to do chanyeol”  
“I’m sure that you’ll find another job, you’re too good”   
“ yes, but what about jongin? I’m scared for him”  
“ listen, at the end when you were there you couldn’t see each others, so between you two nothing will change, he will still run away and come here whenever he can, that man can’t tie him at the bed. And he can not hurt him, chanyeol. Think about it, Jongin is famous, nothing bad can happen to him, or people will ask, and he already keeps him inside that prison, so he can’t do nothing more, don’t worry”   
Chanyeol was right. He needed to calm down.   
His friend offered to sleep there, so he had a distraction. Still, that night he could not sleep, also because he hadn’t received a message from Jongin yet.   
He fell asleep in the morning and when he woke up, two hours later, he checked his phone.   
Still no message.   
He tried to call him.  
No answer.   
Maybe he was busy.   
He needed to calm down.   
He was sure that eventually Jongin would have arrived, with his black mask and cap.  
He spent the whole day on the couch, looking at the door and at the phone. Nothing.   
So another night with no sleep.   
He was going crazy and he almost screamed when he received a message, from a number that he didn’t know:   
“ Soo i’m jongin a nice guy who works here let me use his phne, I don’t have mine anymore, mr lee is always with me and during the night he locked me in my room, I can’t leave, I don’t know what to do”   
“That man is a psycho!” he thought.   
He answered: try not to freak out, I’ll find a solution, I promise.   
At least he knew that he was okay, but he couldn’t stop thinking about jongin there, alone, scared, locked in a room.   
No, he couldn’t leave him there.   
He needed to find a solution.   
Of course he couldn’t call the police, mr lee probably would have paid them.   
He was alone.  
“ open the door Soo” exclaimed chanyeol.   
Or maybe he wasn’t alone as he thought.   
He let chanyeol read the message.   
“ holy shit that man is crazy, we need to save your boyfriend”   
“ we can’t chanyeol, I mean that house is a fortress, we can’t go there, and just kidnap him”   
Chanyeol took his phone.   
“ are you listening to me?”   
“ look”   
He was showing him an article about an event, the following week, where Jongin would participate too.   
“ so?”  
“ we can’t kidnap him from his house, but we can do it from there”   
“ are you crazy? You can’t kidnap someone, especially a famous person, there will be guards!”  
“ did you see where the event is going to be?”  
He read the article again. That place was where Baekhyun worked.   
“ he can let us in, of course we need a plan, but we can do it”   
“ chanyeol, we’e really talking about kidnapping a person, people will see us, and then? What are we going to do ? “   
“ right, I didn’t think about after, but is something we’ll think about later, first the kidnap”   
“ it seems too crazy, we can’t do it”   
“ I know Soo, I can’t believe that I’ve talked about kidnapping Jongin, but I don’t see other solutions, now go to sleep, we’ll talk about it tomorrow”   
Kidnapping jongin, during an event.   
Was it possible?   
Kyungsoo laughed, of course, it wasn’t possible, it was so absurd, he didn’t even have to think about it.   
But in the end, even if it was absurd, it was the only solution.   
Even if they succeded in that crazy plan, what’s next? Jongin would have had to live in disguise, forever. What life was he going to give him? At least with mr lee he could work, meeting people, maybe he would have met another guy, why not.   
But he knew Jongin. He knew that he wanted to run way, he was not a kid anymore, now he wasn’t afraid to leave mr lee, beause he had him.   
He sent a message to chanyeol: we have a kidnap to organize


	19. Chapter nineteen

“ please tell me that in front of us there is not a paper with the title how to kidnap jongin” said baekhyun.  
They were all at kyungsoo’s house.  
“ we need to write all the ideas”  
“ this is crazy, but…”  
“ but if there aren’t other ideas, this is the only thing that we have” said chanyeol  
“ the event starts at 9 o clock and kyungsoo I have a good news for you” said baehyun  
“ one of the chefs of the event had an emergency and they were in hurry to find another, I told that I knew one, so you’ll be inside too” said baekhyun  
“ what? Really? oh my god baekhyun, thank you so much!”  
“ my boyfriend is amazing, anyway. So you and him will be inside, I’ll wait for you behind the building with a car. When Baekhyun will serve food to Jongin he will have to make him understand that he has to go to the bathroom, where there will be Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo you have to go to the bathroom earlier, to hide some clothes for Jongin, so once he will reach you there, he can quickly change his clothes to not be recognized and then you’ll have to run, to me”  
“ it seems too easy”  
“ with words everything is easy!  
“ guys, are you sure? I mean, it’s dangerous, I already lost my job and I don’t want you to end up in jail with me!”  
“ chanyeol, I love you, you’re my best friend and I’d anything for you and we both like jongin, we think that mr lee is a son of a bitch, jongin doesn’t deserve that, so yes, we’re sure”  
“ thank you, really” said kyungsoo smiling at his friends.  
“ have you already thought of what to do next?”  
“ not really, at first we’ll come here, I already packaged my things, we’ll leave immediatly”  
“ you’re figure it out, just don’t forget about us if you’re going to escape to another country”  
“ never”.  
That week passed slowly. His days were empty, he always waited for a message from Jongin, but nothing.  
He was worried about him, about the plan.  
It was so absurd.  
They were going to kidnap a person.  
Yeah totally absurd.  
The day of the event eventually arrived.  
It was a charity event where all the most important models were invited.  
Since he was going to cook at the event, as all the other chefs he had to arrive at the place in the morning.  
The first thing he did once there was to go to the bathroom were he hide the clothes for Jongin.  
If the kitchen at Jongin’s house was big, that one was even bigger. Kyungsoo wasn’t used to work with so many people, but he didn’t care, he was there for jongin.  
When dinner time finally arrived the kitchen was full of waiters ready to bring all the dishes to the guests of the event, baekhyun was there too.  
The plan was ready to start.  
Jongin should have left his sit during the speech of the ambassador, kyungsoo would have been in the third bathroom, near the door.  
When he finally finished his work in the kitchen he reached the bathroom.  
There he was, locked in a bathroom, waiting for Jongin, so they could run away.  
That was he last thing he expected to happen in his life.  
But things began to be crazy when he found out that his favorite model was a mermaid.  
He checked at his phone, the speech had begun, so if Baekhyun had had success in his task, jongin would have arrived soon.  
In fact he heard his voice and his heart began to beat faster, baekhun did it!  
But he also heard another voice, mr lee. Of course. He didn’t think that mr lee would have not left Jongin, not even for a moment.  
“ it’s just a bathroom, look” he heard the door being opened: “ no other exits, no windows, I can’t escape, can I pee alone?”  
Few seconds later someone was knocking at his door.  
“ open Soo” whispered jongin.  
He was wearing a smocking, he was so beautiful, he would have never got used to his beauty.  
As soon as he entered the bathroom jongin hugged him.  
“ you came for me, Baekhyun too” he said almost crying.  
“ yes, chayeol is waiting for us outside”  
“ how? You’re crazy, it’s dangerous, baekhyun almost get caught!”  
“ we all love you, well I love you more” he said smiling.  
“You’re my savior. I love you Kyungsoo, I love you, I really do” he said kissing him.  
“I’ve missed you so much”  
“ me too Soo, but mr Lee is here outside, how can we go without being seen?”  
Right, that was a big problem.  
“ ok, I have an idea. Since It happened sometimes that I touched without realizing salted water or something salted and liquid, my legs started to change, we found out that there is a plant that can slow down the transformation, mr lee always has it with him when we go out”  
“ so?”  
“ Look. Help, help me!” he shouted  
He heard the door being opened.  
“ what’s happening?” said mr lee  
“ the tail! I don’t know, there was something here, I touched it and it’s happening, I need that thing, it’s happening” he said despeate.  
“ ok, stay here, I run to take it, don’t leave the bathroom!”  
“ you’re a great actor”  
“ I know, ok, we don’t have lot of time, he’s fast and worried that someone might discover me, so we need to run”  
“ I brought you a disguise”  
“ we don’t have enough time, we need to run, very fast”  
“ ok, we can do it”  
“ together”  
Kyungsoo grabbed his hand.  
“ are you ready? One, two, let’s run”  
They opened the door of the bathroom and started to run.  
During a break earlier kyungsoo had studied the way till the back door, so he knew very well where to run.  
They kept running, fortunately without meeting anyone, they just run, without looking back.  
Finally kyungsoo saw the door.  
They were near.  
Outside that door their freedom and an unknown future were waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sadly next chapter will be the last! Thank you so much for reading this ff, as i told you it was a new thing for me and i was afraid to have done a disaster, but i saw the views and your nice comments, so thank you, a lot!   
> If you want to interact more with me this is the ig account about my ff ;) https://www.instagram.com/exo_fanfiction_365/?hl=it


	20. The end

Chanyeol parked literally in front of the exit, if they didn’t stop running they would have bumped against his car.  
“Come on guys!” he shouted as soon as he saw them.   
They literally jumped on the car, chanyeol began to drive when the door was not even closed yet.   
“ we did it” whispered Kyungsoo   
“ we did it” said jongin.   
“ you did it guys, so I take you to your place Soo?”   
“ yes, then once there we will figure out what to do”. 

They were in front of the house when chanyeol’s phone rang.   
“ it was baekhyun, he said that there it’s a mess, they found out that Jongin is gone, police is searching for him everywhere and there is crazy man who keeps screaming, I guess he was talking about Mr Lee”   
“ thank you chanyeol, really, say thank to Baekhyun too, I hope to pay this debt one day”   
“ don’t worry Jongin, we did it with pleasure, now you should hurry up, I’m afraid that Mr lee could send the police here“  
“ thank you again yeol, I’ll write you as soon as we decide what to do”. 

“ how do you feel?” asked kyungsoo once they were inside  
“ confused, excited, scared, I don’t know, but happy”   
“ me too. You need to change your clothes”   
“ but what are we going to do? You have to leave here”  
“ I don’t have a work anymore, just this houe, it’s not a problem, I have you”   
“ are you sure you want to leave your life here, for me?”   
“ I’ve never been so sure, we just have to decide where to go”   
“ these clothes are too big for me” said jonging while changing his clothes.  
“ sorry, they are chanyeol’s clothes, tell me when your’re ready so we can go”   
“ where?”   
“ let’s start to bring all the things in the car, then we leave and we’ll see”.   
Thirty minutes later they were in the car.   
They turned the radion on.   
A journalist was talking: the famous model Kim Jongin suddenly disappeared from a charity event, investigators think that he has been kidnapped”  
“ we’re famous” exclaimed jongin   
“ yes, we are! So, were do you want to go? Do you like the sea? We can start from there”   
“ I’m a mermaid kyungsoo, I love the sea”.


End file.
